Maybe Losing Isn't So Bad
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***Logan smut*** You and Logan make a bet, what happens when you lose?


"Yes!", your boyfriend Logan jumps off the couch and throws his hands up in victory as his favorite team scores a touchdown, complete with a field goal within the last five seconds of the game. When he turns back towards you, his eyes are aglow with amusement as he shouts, "We won!"

You stick your tongue out at him, being a proud loser has never been your strong suit. "Yeah", you say hotly and stand up from your position on the couch. "Well your boys got lucky this time, it won't happen again." You stalk up to him until you're in his face. "And, that's only because Wade was benched for that stupid ass b.s. penalty!", you add for good measure. Emotions run high on Sundays during football season in your house as Logan and yourself are both huge football fanatics, who happen to like two different teams.

"Yeah, yeah", he says and turns his lips up into that signature crooked smile of his, giving his dimples an appearance, which never fails to make your heart beat faster. "Don't matter though cause my boys won", he replies, coming closer until his body is towering over yours. He tips your chin back so you can look at him and bites down onto his bottom lip briefly, his chocolate eyes are glazed over with an unfamiliar glint as he seems to think something over while studying your face. "So umm, I guess you better get ready then huh?" Today both of your teams just happened to be going head to head in the play-offs and you had made a bet. If your team won, Logan has to do laundry and kitchen duties for a week, but if his team won, you had to try something new for him, and it looks like now is gonna be that time.

You narrow your eyes and scoff, pretending to hate his cockiness, but secretly it turns you on to no end. "Whatever", you cross your arms over your chest. "What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough", he tells you and takes a step back, pulling his jersey up over his body and off his head, then he holds it out to you. "You're gonna go upstairs and put this on. When I come up, you're going to be sitting on the bed wearing this, and only this, got it?"

You nod and snatch the jersey from his hands, still fronting and turn away. His hand reaches out to smack your ass as you take a step closer to the staircase, with excitement and exhiliration coursing through your veins. Putting two and two together with the fact that he wants you naked, obviously Logan's idea of something new is of a sexual nature, and you're more than curious as to what he's got in mind.

You go up to your bedroom and take your jeans off, followed by your team's jersey, and your bra before sliding the dark blue and red one that belongs to your boyfriend over your head. You push your arms through the sleeves and sit on the edge of the bed, deciding to be devious; your panties will remain on. You feel satisfied knowing that you'll get him all riled up because you didn't do exactly what he asked of you.

Not even two minutes later Logan comes bounding into your shared bedroom, still dressed in his basketball shorts and no shirt, a small black gift bag dangling from his hand. "What's that?", you raise your eyebrows. Ignoring your question, Logan climbs up onto bed and crawls all the way to the headboard, where he props a couple pillows up against the headboard and leans back against it. "Come here", he tells you, the tone of his voice raising goosebumps all over your body.

You turn around and walk on your knees, through his outstretched legs until your hands meet his chest, then you stop. Logan's eyes are darkened with lust as he pulls your face down to his and kisses your lips. His hands run down your back, coming to rest on your ass where he gives it a squeeze. He breaks the kiss and growls, "I said nothing on underneath", you smile against his lips, but it's short lived as you hear a ripping sound. Logan literally tears your panties from your body and drops the ruined fabric at your side.

"Hey, that was my favorite pair!", you exclaim.

The sexy brunette gives a nonchalant shrug and utters, "Maybe next time you'll listen". You don't get a chance to respond before he spins you around, and pulls you so your back is against his chest, the back of your head just below his chin. He takes your hair and places it over your right shoulder, then licks over the shell of your exposed ear. "You look so fucking sexy in my shirt". Logan's mouth moves down a bit to kiss your neck, and you tilt your head to the side as you begin to melt into him, too into what he's doing to you to worry about the sound of the bag crinkling beside you, then the way he seems to fidget with something.

One of his hands runs down to the hem of the shirt, then creeps it's way up the front of your bare body, cupping one of your breasts. He massages the skin, then rolls your nipple gently with his thumb and forefinger, and tells you to close your eyes. You do so and he continues to play with your nipple, when all of a sudden your ears are filled with a buzzing sound just as something cold comes in contact with your sex. You're startled and jump a bit, Logan's hand coming to rest on your hip comfortingly. "It's a vibrator", he whispers. You relax, and becoming quickly enchanted with how it feels, you spread your legs wider allowing Logan more access. He slides the toy up and down your folds, coming to settle on the spot that almost makes you jump out of your skin and makes you cry out.

"You like it?", his raspy voice asks.

"Yes", you cry out, and grip onto the thick denim covering his legs as he applies it with more pressure. Already your orgasm is rising up fast and hard, making it harder for you to breath as you experience a bliss like nothing you've ever felt before. "L-Lo-", you begin, but just as soon as it began, it stops; he pulls the vibrator away and you whimper. You were so close that it's painful and your whole body is trembling, and this whole new exposure is almost more than you can take. You move your hand down and place the tips of your fingers over your clit, and start rubbing circles over the swollen bud, not wanting it to end without you getting off.

Quickly though, your hand is snatched away by Logan's much stronger one and you watch helplessly as he brings your fingertips to his mouth and licks over them, then wraps his soft, plump lips around the digits and swirls his tongue around each one, sucking your essence from them. "Mmm", he grunts and winks at you, while you lay against him, too weak to do anything.

Your attention is averted to your lower body when you feel him circling your entrance with his finger. Logan does this several times before inserting only the tip of his finger inside of you, making you gasp. You arch your back and raise your hips for more, sick of his teasing, but he's a step ahead of you. He stills his hand and chuckles at your effort. "Who owns this?", he questions darkly.

"I do", you answer, causing him to withdrawal his finger, which elicits a whine from you. "NO!", you yell desperately, "You own it. You own me."

"Good girl", he praises, then bites harshly onto your neck before tangling his hand in your hair and angling your head towards him. His tongue caresses your lips as he pushes two of his thick fingers slowly inside of you, and you let out a long moan inside his mouth. "Is it good?", he murmurs against your lips. You nod on his shoulder. He creates a medium paced rhythm pumping the digits in and out of you. "Who makes you feel good sweetheart?"

"You do". His fingers stop and only slide back and forth over your g-spot now.

"What's my name?" You bite your lip at the pleasure, and muster up your strength to answer.

"Logan".

"That's it baby. Damn you're so wet." All you can do is breathe hard at the immense pleasure building back up, until you feel him withdrawal his fingers from you, leaving you empty.

"No, no! I -I need-", you stammer, dangerously close to tears, but you're cut off by that now familiar buzzing sound.

"Shhh mama, I've got you."

Simultaneously Logan's fingers slips back inside of you as he once again places the vibrator to your core and you instantly scream out, "Oh God", as the sensations radiate through your body like an electric current, making your whole body tingle. You finagle one arm up around the back of Logan's neck and grab a fistful of the sheet next to you in your other hand. Even though only mere seconds have passed, you're crazy with need, eager for release. "Please don't stop, Logan. Don't stop", your voice is high pitched and ready to break as you plead with him.

With a flick of his thumb, the buzzing gets louder and faster, pushing you even closer to your destination. "Come for me babe", he commands and starts to suck on the ultra-sensitive skin at the back of your neck. On cue, your body tenses up and your muscles begin spasming wildly, clenching tightly around his fingers. You forget about everything and fall deep into the tunnel of euphoria, not caring if you ever come back.

Minutes later, you're laying weakly by Logan's side now, looking up at the smug satisfactory look in his eyes. "What are you thinking?", he asks as he lazily draws patterns on your thigh with his thumb.

You shrug your shoulders to the best of your ability and run your hand over his broad chest. "I don't know, maybe losing isn't so bad", you smirk.


End file.
